


come back to you

by flowermouth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: “Tell me what you want," Taeil says, thumbs pressing strongly into Donghyuck’s small hips.Donghyuck lets out a harsh breath and stares up at Taeil with hooded eyelids. "Fuck me."





	come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> donghyuck is 23 and taeil is 32 here

Taeil bites his way into Donghyuck's mouth, straddling his hips and pressing him down into the bed. He kisses Donghyuck fiercely with more teeth than usual, but they’ve never been like this before. Taeil’s old man guilt usually got to him before he could get properly hard and as a result, they’ve never really gotten farther than innocent kissing.

Donghyuck, in true Donghyuck fashion, had been scandalously flirtatious with Taeil’s friends during dinner. That coupled with his usual casual imprudence lands Taeil where he is now; back in his penthouse with an armful, eyeful, and mouthful of beautiful college student. 

Donghyuck groans, hands sliding up Taeil's sides, making the elder shiver under his touch. He breaks the kiss and grabs Donghyuck's hands, pinning them above his head and looking down at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He rocks his hips down against Donghyuck's and Donghyuck moans, eyes slipping shut.

"Look at me,” Taeil demands, voice soft.

With more effort than the action should require, Donghyuck opens his eyes and meets Taeil's steely gaze.

"Good boy,” Donghyuck’s breath catches, “Now don't move," Taeil commands, moving his hands away from Donghyuck's wrists, leaving them above his head. Donghyuck doesn't move them, watching Taeil closely.

Taeil strips off his shirt and tosses it off to the side, not caring where it lands. He pulls off Donghyuck's shirt as well, letting it follow the same path his took a moment ago. He leans back down and kisses Donghyuck again, unable to resist the swollen look his lips have.

His hands slide down Donghyuck's sides and he digs his thumbs into the dip right above Donghyuck's hips, knowing he's probably going to leave bruises.

Donghyuck shifts restlessly underneath him and whimpers at the slight pain. Taeil grins, pleased that Donghyuck leaves his hands above his head.

"Tell me what you want," Taeil says, thumbs pressing harder.

Donghyuck lets out a harsh breath and stares up at Taeil with hooded eyelids. "Fuck me."

"Mmm, listen to that pretty mouth say that dirty word," Taeil hums appreciatively, letting one of his thumbs leave Donghyuck’s hip to swipe over the younger’s bottom lip.

"Please, Taeil," Donghyuck whines, rocking up against him.

"Even better when it's saying please," Taeil grinds back down on Donghyuck's hips, teasing him.

"Stop messing around fuck me,” Donghyuck pleads, eyes sliding shut.

"In a little bit. We haven't even gotten naked yet and you're already begging to be fucked," Taeil grins, showing his teeth.

Donghyuck opens his eyes again and tries to focus on Taeil's words rather than the heat where their hips are touching. "You keep teasing me."

"Maybe I'll just leave you like this. All hot and bothered and wanting to get fucked,” Taeil starts getting off of the bed.

"No!" Donghyuck nearly shouts, hands shooting up to grab at Taeil's wrists to stop him from leaving.

"You're telling me no?" Taeil raises an eyebrow.

"Please. Want you so bad," Donghyuck pleads with him, letting go of his wrists.

"Fine. Since you're begging for it. It'd be cruel to leave you like this, plus it would be a waste of a good time." Taeil settles back on the bed, this time on his knees beside Donghyuck and tugs at the waistband of Donghyuck's trousers.

He slides his hand past the elastic of Donghyuck's briefs and curls his fingers around the hard length. He strokes it a few times and Donghyuck moans, hips thrusting into Taeil's fist.

Taeil lets go of Donghyuck to work his pants and smallclothes off, standing up to kick his own off as well. He curls his fingers around Donghyuck’s dick once more, swallowing the moan that falls from the younger’s mouth. Then it's just skin against skin, too hot and too much and yet not enough at the same time. They breathe each other in and melt against each other, moving in tandem.

Taeil maneuvers Donghyuck onto his stomach, manually putting him onto his knees when he just lies down completely. The elder moves behind him, hovering over his back.

“Arch,” The command is a whisper, breathy words paired with a feather light touch of his hip.

Donghyuck, obedient as ever, arches, whining out at how exposed he suddenly feels. 

His lover’s lips kissed slowly down his spine, sucking gently on the curve of his ass. “What’s the matter?”

“This is embarrassing,” Donghyuck complains, and is even more embarrassed when he has to press his lips together to avoid whining when Taeil’s lips leave his skin. He hears a bottle cap flicking and a squelching sound, prompting him to arch some more and push his ass backward, presenting himself like a meal.

Taeil chuckles and gives a preliminary lick over his entrance, wetting it slightly before he slides in a lubricated finger inside him. “I’d apologize,” he says, “but that’s just the way things are. I know you know that.” The finger wiggles, then twists, brushing the spot that makes sparks fly behind Donghyuck’s eyes. “You do know that, don’t you baby?”

Donghyuck grits his teeth, fighting to keep his body under control. “I know,” he breathes. “I—I just...”

The finger crooks again and presses. Donghyuck’s knees slip and he buries his face in his forearms.

“I just need this,” he gasps, “I need this so much right now. My body...needs this.”

“I know,” Taeil says with a smile. A second finger joins the first, stroking with the same amount of pressure and deliberation, “Your body certainly is willing tonight. Look how open you are.” He punctuates his statement by scissoring his fingers and spitting on the hole. Donghyuck jumps at the abruptness then shivers as he feels the saliva slide down into him.

Taeil’s fingers keep moving, twisting in and out, seeking out his prostate over and over until Donghyuck sobs in desperation. He pushes himself back until his hole is completely swallowing Taeil’s fingers, and he clenches around him tightly, trying to convince him to get a move on without having to beg and damage his pride.

Taeil pushes into Donghyuck after he lubes himself up and Donghyuck can only clutch desperately at the sheets below him as Taeil thrusts into him, pleasure burning along every nerve ending he has.

Donghyuck whimpers when the broad head of Taeil's cock breaches him, but his fists clench in the sheets beneath him and he accepts every inch of hard flesh. Taeil thrusts hard into his body, nearly knocking him over with the force. Taeil reaches beneath Donghyuck to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke, drawing him back to full hardness. The residual ache in his ass makes it better, more intense.

“Fuck,” Taeil moans, pounding into him roughly. “How are you this tight?”

Donghyuck just answers him with a watery laugh, actively trying to thrust his ass back onto Taeil’s cock in little stuttering bursts. It’s torturous because Taeil is so deep already, and his iron grip on Donghyuck’s hips restricts his movement greatly. He still tries though, because Donghyuck is admittedly a selfish cockslut and he needs to feel Taeil inside of him for days after.

The elder man is panting now, his hips slapping against Donghyuck’s and making just enough noise to be humiliating. He’s so close, heat coiling in his lower abdomen.

Out of nowhere, a small noise escapes Donghyuck’s mouth, one that isn’t moaning or sighing. It’s a word, babbled into the pillows, inaudible and brittle.

“What?” Taeil asks, eager to know what Donghyuck is trying to say. His pace ceases to a minimum and he listens carefully.

“Harder.”

“Beg,” Taeil counters with his own demand, but it sounds like a plea of its own.

Donghyuck swears, eyes watering at the mere prospect. “Taeil, fuck, you know I can’t.”

“Sure you can,” Taeil says, gripping Donghyuck by the hair and raising him off of the bed. He wraps his forearm around Donghyuck’s torso, holding him flush against his chest. “You can use that mouth to say crude remarks to my friends and to make demands of me. I’m pretty sure you can beg for me to fuck you harder.”

“Taeil,” Donghyuck sobs, and Taeil is elated to hear the helplessness in his voice and feel the way heat gradually blossoms across his chest.

The elder doesn’t answer, just begins grinding his hips into Donghyuck’s ass. His cock presses right up against his prostate and Donghyuck can’t take it, head falling back to rest on Taeil’s shoulder. 

Taeil dips his head to bite at Donghyuck’s earlobe and uses his other hand to jerk him off at an agonizing pace. The younger’s hips jerk forward, chasing the pressure of his hand, but Taeil loosens his grip. Donghyuck can’t stick to a pace; everything feels good but nothing is enough. His brain too clouded to formulate a plan to get what he wants, so he shatters and does it Taeil’s way instead.

“Please fuck me Taeil,” Donghyuck moans, voice coming right next to the elder’s ear. When Taeil takes a beat to consider if he really deserves it, Donghyuck fucks his hips back, filling himself with Taeil’s cock and grinding up and down, “Please.”

Taeil grabs Donghyuck’s arms and pins his hands to the small of his back. Donghyuck falls back onto the mattress flatly, but he scrambles to get his ass back up for Taeil to take, and take Taeil does.

He enters Donghyuck once again and starts up a brutal pace, pounding Donghyuck into the mattress. Each thrust has the younger’s knees slipping, but Donghyuck is so desperate to keep Taeil inside that he’s constantly readjusting.

Eventually, Taeil just shoves him down flush onto the bed, holding Donghyuck’s cheeks open manually so he can fuck inside that velvet heat. Donghyuck’s since neglected cock rubs into the mattress, another layer of pleasure that he wasn’t prepared for.

Everyone in Donghyuck’s previous relationships treated him with care, as if he were something so fragile that could break any moment. And maybe he is, but he likes the risk. He likes being broken and torn apart no matter his headspace, and maybe that’s ridiculous, but it’s so good, so dangerous. It makes him feel alive. Taeil makes him feel alive.

Donghyuck feels like he's coming apart at the seams and he can barely take it, but the pleasure is overwhelming and he just holds on, letting Taeil use him.

Taeil fucks like he carries himself in his everyday life, cool and deliberate, each move calculated and controlled. From where he places his hands, to where he places his lips, to how hard he scrapes his teeth down the back of Donghyuck’s shoulder, everything is perfectly choreographed, perfectly executed.

Then it's over all too soon, their orgasms washing over each other and taking them both over the edge willingly.

Donghyuck clenches hard, milking Taeil’s cock completely dry, and the warmth that fills his ass takes over his entire body.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe in honor of tour being over and all of the bdli stages ;;


End file.
